He Loved You
by Heart2Heroes
Summary: Artemis alive but she isn't living. Her mind constantly replaying the past, and the boy she couldn't forget. After going over all of their special moments, she knew for a fact, he loved her. Wally, trapped in the speedforce recalling their time together, hurting just as much. Does he love her enough to find a way back?
1. Chapter 1

She went light headed before falling forward.

A sharp, engrossed feeling wrapped around her chest and swallowed her heart.

Barely able to feel arms covering her as tears poured from her eyes.

Her sobbing could not be contained.

As the scene shifted away from the girl in the snow, it was known, she would never be the same.

Watching the light create him for his memorial was not any less difficult.

Attending his funeral, one without a body, was hell.

Everything now felt painful, and was hard to get through.

Artemis felt as though a whole chunk of who she was, was gone.

Artemis Crock would never be the same.

' " _Wally hurry up, we're gonna be late!" a redhead rushed quickly behind her as she reached the top of the steps._

" _Why are you so eager to get to school" he laughed as they entered the building._

" _First impressions are everything, Wally, if we're late, that won't leave a very good impression."_

 _They held hands as they entered the large doors._

" _Room 208" she said before walking in._

 _Slowly letting go of his hand, they reached two empty desks._

 _All around them were people chatting._

" _See? We made it on time."_

 _She gave him a sassy look, "If you didn't take a wrong turn on our way here to get a snack, maybe I wouldn't have been so worried."_

 _He returned a boyish look, "Hey I was hungry."_

 _They shared a small laugh, "You ate like five pancakes, Wally."_

 _He smiled,_

" _Not enough"_

 _Their homeroom teacher opened the door and entered.'_

She held her hand tightly as she walked up the stairs, remembering their first day of college.

Everyone constantly asked where the redhead had been, Artemis only told them he went traveling. She tried to make it general, avoiding details.

Hearing his name, Artemis had to breathe heavier to prevent a break down.

She was encouraged by the team to take time off, she denied.

Artemis felt like he'd want her to keep going. So she did, as much as it was killing her.

Going back home, she tried to handle chores like she normally would.

' " _2 bedrooms, one bath, full kitchen and living room! Artemis, this place is way better than the others."_

 _The blond was deciding._

" _But the other place is closer to school." he gave her a blunt look._

" _Babe, why are you worried about school? We won't be going there forever." he smiled grabbing hold of her hand, "A_ _ **home**_ _is forever."_

 _She sighed and returned a smile,_

" _Guess we found the one, then."_

 _Wally's eyes lit up at the response._

 _Both turned to the salesman._

" _This is the one." she said happily.'_

The former archer plopped down on the couch.

Curling up, and closing her eyes tightly.

That had been what she did almost everyday after Wally was declared dead.

She tried thinking positively, tried eliminating the bad from her mind, but facts could not be changed.

To everyone, her beloved speedster was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

" _I'll only be gone for a little while." she smiled. Getting up from the couch. She went to their dog and sat beside him, rubbing his head._

" _Dont worry, you and Brucely are gonna keep each other company" the dog rested his head on the archer's lap._

 _Moving up next to her, "Yeah, we'll miss you though" he said, sitting beside her and petting the Pitbull._

 _Artemis leaned her head against him and in return his arm wrapped around her side._

" _You know you don't have to do this, Artemis."_

 _She closed her eyes and yawned, "I know. But we both know that when we're needed, we're needed."_

 _His head tilted down on to her golden hair._

 _He sighed and closed his eyes, "Yeah. I know."_

 _He felt a small kiss on his chin and couldn't hold back a smile._

 _The three sat in silence. Their last night as a family._

Wally slowly opened his eyes. His head hurt tremendously, and he could feel his heart racing within his chest.

He felt like he was awaking from an eternal rest.

His eyes took a moment to adjust to the lights around him, but once they did, he could see that these "lights" were moving scenes.

He groaned as he stood up on his feet.

Confused about where he was.

'Am I dead?' he thought, looking around at his hands and feet.

He was still one person.

In his uniform, the speedster began walking down a bright walkway.

Around him were sounds from different 'windows' that could be described as wide tv's.

"Wait a second…" he murmured, peering into one of the windows.

He saw Artemis holding a small pup in her hands and he immediately recognized this scene.

"The day we got Brucely" he thought, reaching his hand forward to touch the glass.

He jumped back as his hand went through.

With a moment of hesitation, Wally stepped in and suddenly it was as though he were actually there.

" _Isnt he so adorable?" she laughed handing him the small dog._

 _It started to lick Wally's face._

" _Yeah, I can't believe how small he is"_

 _The redhead smiled after seeing the look on Artemis' face. Anything that made her happy made him happy._

" _I don't think we need to keep looking. You're so in love with this dog" he chuckled as Artemis played with the dog's paws like a puppet._

" _How can I not fall in love with such an adorable puppy" Brucely began to bark in a squeaky tone._

 _He marveled at her reaction for a moment before turning to the store owner with a big smile on his face._

" _We'll take this one."_

Suddenly, Wally was back in the hallway where he had started.

It felt like the air had been sucked out of him as the scene shot him out.

On the floor, Wally realized something.

He was alone.

Artemis wasn't really there and neither was their dog.

While catching his breath, the speedster started to feel an ache in his chest as his most recent memories returned to him,

" _Tell them."_

He frowned and brought his hands to his head, gripping his hair.

"Oh my god… I might actually be dead."

Lifting his head, he could see the archer laughing again in another scene.

His chest ache became more intense.

Lowering his head, Wally gripped the symbol on his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Artemis."


End file.
